


Grievance

by Duo (veridian)



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/Duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!ENORMOUS SPOILERS!! for chapter 48 of Akame ga Kill, "Kill the Foe (Part 2)". Someone is dying and someone is grieving, but not necessarily separate people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grievance

"It’s okay, Kurome."

In the end, that’s all Ran can muster. It’s okay. It’s okay that she stabbed him, it’s okay that that can only mean she’s going to use his empty corpse like a puppet. It’s okay that this is the only semblance of happiness that she knows, as much as knowing how deeply decayed her soul is threatens to claw at his own.

He wants to reach up and touch her face, if only so he can wipe away the tears spilling from her eyes—his instincts as a teacher are still strong, he bitterly notes, as he still hates seeing children cry—but his arms are too weak, and with more blood flowing from the wound Yatsufusa left in his chest, they’re only getting heavier.

"Of course it’s okay, Ran," Kurome says, an honest to goodness smile on her face. "We’re going to be together forever. We’ll talk about all sorts of things, and we’ll always be friends. You’ll never abandon me."

He would never have abandoned her, but he’s too weak to say it. All he can do is nod faintly, trying his best to focus on her eyes. Her smile brightens and she gently strokes his hair, as though trying to soothe him. As though he’s the one here that needs to be soothed. He’s at peace with his death, and even perhaps at peace with the circumstances. His body is useless now that it’s given out, so if he can be of some use somehow, even if it’s just to provide reassurance to a girl who’s never had a companion…even if it’s not really him—then it’s okay.

The wishes of the dead no longer matter, and the wish of someone so important to him is surely a priority.

Still, he can’t help but feel a little sad. Knowing that he’ll never be able to see Kurome or Wave again, who had become just as dear to him as his students, Ran can’t muster the effort to shed even a single tear, as much as he’d like to. He wants to cry, not for himself, but for the children left without any supervision while the whole world threatens to turn against them. For the children direly in need of a support they can no longer have. All he can do is hope in these last moments that General Esdese returns quickly, so that they no longer have to be alone in a world too cruel for them, in a world that forced Kurome in particular to grow up well before her time.

So it’s okay. It’s okay if he can provide even a little bit of that support. He can’t say how Wave will take this, but…for Kurome, at least, it seems like this is the right thing to do.

He closes his eyes.

Kurome opens them.

**Author's Note:**

> habahahaha sorry im trash. akame ga kill has ruined me. DISHWASHER?????? YES.


End file.
